


The Voice at the Back of Loki's Head

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Heroes [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never obeyed, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice at the Back of Loki's Head

_What in Jotunheim is this?_

**Good morning to you too**

_Loki, I only say this for your own good, green does not suit you_

**Oh come now, you know green has been my favorite color since I was a boy**

_And why is that?_

**I don't know, I suppose it has something to do with the trees**

**Thor and I used to climb as children**

**Finally getting to the top of one to touch the sun**

**I never felt more powerful**

_Trees you say?_

**Yes, trees**

_Loki you are no tree_

_You are ice_

_The cold_

_The distant_

_And the silence_

_Delicious silence_

_That would bend your light to_

_A fine scarcity_

**My light?**

**Thor.**

**Voice of my mind Are you cursing**

**Us?**

_Us?_

_Loki of Jotunheim_

_An 'us' is not in your reality_

_You are blessed with an icicle_

_At the center of your chest_

_The hammer-wielder_

_Could never plant his seed_

_In your dead soil_

_Best to crush your dreams now Loki_

**Enough of you**

**And your damned songs**

**Tell me no more of the apocalypse**

_That will be of your doing_

**Tell me then**

**What season do I stay as?**

_Winter_

**Not even early spring or late autumn?**

_Winter_

**Fine**

**I will be the black and blue**

**Bruises printed into infant cherry blossoms**

**And the paper sheet of ice that will drown fair maidens**

_They will be fairer in their caskets_

**I will be a barren bush**

**Fruitless and alone**

**Blue as the flu in my brother's heart**

**Shall I dress as a breathless blood vessel?**

_No_

_Dress as the vainest of veins_

_Silver_

_Like the berg of ice_

_You will crash his ship with_

_The mighty Thor will sink to the bottom of the sea_

**My sea**


End file.
